


Timeliness

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil tries to cheer Dan up because he’s late uploading a video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeliness

“What are you doing, Dan?”  
  
Phil sat down on the bottom of their staircase and waited for a response. Dan was a step below him on the landing, his back against the wall and his legs bent so that a notebook could rest on his knees. They hadn’t replaced the light bulb that had burnt out weeks ago and it was too dark in the stairwell for Phil to even see what color shirt Dan was wearing, but that didn’t seem to stop him from gazing down at the pages as if he could read them.  
  
“I’m not uploading tonight.”  
  
“Okay. I didn’t ask if you were,” Phil responded gently. “It might be easier to read that if we went upstairs where there’s light.”  
  
“I don’t need light. I have the whole thing memorized.” Dan tossed it onto Phil’s lap.  
  
“Your video ideas?”  
  
Dan nodded. “Some of them are years old now.”  
  
“Because you have so many ideas that you can’t keep up with them.” Phil closed the notebook and set it down beside him on the stairs. “That’s a good thing.”  
  
“I don’t need platitudes right now.”  
  
Phil reached down to squeeze Dan’s shoulder before standing and walking back upstairs. After four years of finding Dan in dark stairwells or empty rooms at midnight, it had become easier to resist the urge to sigh. Phil used to think that Dan hid so that Phil would seek him out, that it was a test of his commitment. It had taken several arguments before he had begun to understand the appeal of hiding, the comfort it brought Dan when he knew that no one could see him. Phil didn’t sigh, because it didn’t make him angry anymore.   
  
That still didn’t make it _easy_.   
  
Phil sat down at his desk and opened the notebook that he’d taken with him to read through Dan’s notes. Some ideas were full scripts that took up pages and others were a mere half-sentence jotted down with an uncertain question mark tacked on the end. Phil flipped to the first page and pulled a stack of post-it notes from the drawer.   
  
It was something that he used to do years ago, back when Dan had first started making videos and he was desperate for feedback and support. Phil would go through his list of ideas and leave notes beside his favorite ones. The book was longer now and he sat at his desk for the better part of an hour, going through page by page and sticking little square pieces of yellow paper down, leaving little drawings and silly comments.  
  
He left the notebook at the top of the stairs when he was done and didn’t say anything, knowing that Dan would find it when he was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a prompted fic on tumblr.


End file.
